1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an energy-savings control system for showcases, refrigerators and freezers, and more particularly to the energy-savings control system that allows the computer on which the energy-savings control program is running to control the operation of the showcase, refrigerator and freezer placed in the building so that those showcases, refrigerators and freezers can be run with less energy consumption (that is, with the energy-savings) and more efficiently.
In this specification, the term “freezer” is used to mean an insulated cabinet or room for storing or keeping cool foods when this term is referred to herein, and the term “freezing-machine” is used to mean an apparatus that is connected to each corresponding one of the showcase, refrigerator and freezer and is responsible for freezing foods or keeping frozen foods therein when this term is referred to herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been several different proposals for the energy-savings control system that allows the computer on which the energy-savings control program is running to control a plurality of particular energy consuming units installed in the building so that those particular units can be run with less energy consumption (that is, with the energy-savings) and more efficiently. In addition, there have also been several different proposals for the method or system for estimating the effect of the energy-savings that can be obtained by the energy-savings control system (See Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3 listed below, for example).